


Homslaapp hHIGH

by butler_pate, croalurk (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (like the kind you;d see in your typical yaoi/shounen ai manga), F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, vriska is a drug dealer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/butler_pate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/croalurk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave tuchedh karkatas butt and was like “hey smexxyy???”y u got a Hot Butt……. ???~!!!” korkartt REELED from the touchc and said “fFORKASS dont touch me there e!!!!!” while he blooshed bc he was tSUNdere AND THIS WAS TOTOALLTY NOT A VIOLATION OF HIS BODY BNOPE ITS HAWT HAWT YAOIZ ONLY !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAEVAKT HIGH

**Author's Note:**

> There's some edits by teatail in this chapter u3o

DAvee strideer walked dinto teh skool. He had large thong thata you coculd see bc his pants swEREE LOW and he hagasgsterTOP boner on bc thats what hte KOOL KIDS wear. He was also STONE FACED excepr for a teeny smirrk He was smeelling out the air (like a deer) on the search for a hot mate when suddnely kkokrtkot was THERE aNDD dave smelled him and he smelled like ciinyymin and RAAGE and dAVE KNEW that TTHISS MAN rirght here was ogignt o be his BOYFRIEND (YAOAI DONT TLIEK DONT READ @!!!!!) Vrsiaka, daves DRUG DEALER, was watchin gfrum afar...she didndnt sell the dank kush to no GAYS, no, she was BAD she,...was GAY FOR TERERZER *LEE GASSP* Terezser was her “”ssiter””, they had lived next to eahc other for YEARs and thet were tTHE BESTEST of friends for most of theur life,,, until vriskers got INTO DRUSG and twerkexi was too law-abiding fo rhtat snhit so she hoppped out of vriskser;s life,,, and no long er woudl thy be RLY GOOD GAL PALS , no more H?HNANIG out, they were -DONE-, forEVER.   
dave tuchedh karkatas butt and was like “hey smexxyy???”y u got a Hot Butt……. ???~!!!” korkartt REELED from the touchc and said “fFORKASS dont touch me there e!!!!!” while he blooshed bc he was tSUNdere AND THIS WAS TOTOALLTY NOT A VIOLATION OF HIS BODY BNOPE ITS HAWT HAWT YAOIZ ONLY !!!” if u dont believee it >: ((( go LOOK UP MORE YAOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
daev said “y not Kitty Kat u knOWWW you liek it hahaaHAHA”and then dave got struck down by GOD bc 1) god hates gays did u not know (he doesnt actually jk) and b) korkart said no tuchcing of the butts !!!! then kakrkot was like im CLAING THE PLOCILIE!!! and he grabbed a phone out of his left hand pockets. in his hand. and sos he called the police, and the POlice weres tereazer and SOLSUCKS !!!! Terezer and SOLSUCKS went up to hte daev and charged him with sexual assault, but the N karkat leaped up and said “nnO!!!! yOU FUCKASSES it was a,,,, misTAE K i loveeeeeee him,,, i LVOE DAEV! !!!!!” DAVE B LUUSHED and CHERRY RED,,,, hIS PALE SKSIN WAS FILLED WITH THE LOOOOVE VCOLor and dave sai,,,,d,,”elts have a n egg????”,”karrkat,,, i loVE you TYTOO!!!! !!” and then thgey got maririd right in the hall. and they maed out and consummated the marriage RRIGTH IN FRONT OFEVEYRONTe and nepeta cheered them on nyNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEAAtaaa !!!! “c..c.ocngGRATULAtNYEANS vddave KUN and KARKAITITTY CHAAAAN Nyeeahaaa NYAAA” she farted, “i was SHIPING IT LIKE 4 YEAR AGU!! NYAAAA”she ran away sobbing happily,


	2. LesbEan YUrizx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis chapaather is alll about htee Hawwt Yuririxzz
> 
> I worrtw it by myseLF this titme!!! Whxoxh is wht it A so shORT XD

Roes and her clasdsys Girrlfrien, kanyehnyeh were sitting in the librafry 2getehr. reading about giraffs and shtfu,, u get the ideas theyre in a library reading. Suddenly ROSE was ont op of kanayehnyeh and they weerrere maaKing out and shit and it was HOT YURIZZ (DDONT TLIEKE DONT READ @!!@! ! ! !!!!!!!) Ssudenly terezers was in the library lookigng for law books to read and she swmelled the Classy Lesbeans makign out and she was liek,,, “woww thats hawt,,,m i TTHINK I MIGHT BE IN LESBEANS WITHJ VRISKERS !!!! !! !!!!! oh hSHIT” sos then she went to go find the drug dealer so thrye coucl reconcile their SORDIDD PAST and become BEST GAL PALS WHO HANG OUT again !!!!!! BBUT !! ! !! BUTTTTT vriskers was aLAREADY makiggn out with htE HTAVRUSS !!!!!!! terezwr fel tbeTRAY ED even tho they werent gal pals hyet and she cRIED teal tears fro, her dead eyes and screams..   
“vRISKA HOWW COUDL TYOU! ! ! !!!1 I LOVEE YOU !!! YOU bettRAYED ME !!!!!!!” vriske pulledd her lips away from tavross;s and sscrEAMS “nNO! !!!!! TEREZI ITS ALL AM MISUNDEWRSTANFING !!!!!!!!!!!! he MAED me kiss him (even tho it was p clear tavros wasnt into it :/ ) sos then terexer forgave vriska and they went to go maek out in the hallway,,,, mnepeta was also there and she cheered them on and nyaad   
“iVE EBENE SHIPPIGN NYyaaaAAA YOU TWO SINCE I WAS CONCIEVED NYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! !!! ! ! !! !!! !!!”


End file.
